


Four Walls

by Red_herring



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Injury Recovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon: After the Fall, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_herring/pseuds/Red_herring
Summary: After the fall Hannibal takes longer to recover than Will. Wills mind wonders what they could be when Hannibal is better.My fist ever fic. So it's a rough first draft featuring multiple chapters and perspectives.I AM WORKING ON FINISHING THIS.JUST WANT TO DO AN OVERHAUL ON THE FORMATTING AND CHAPTER ORDER.SO HIATUS FOR NOW.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Waking up

Hannibal wakes eyes having trouble focusing on the ceiling. He can smell the empty bowl on the bedside cabinet.  


This may be the first time in weeks he has awoken of his own accord, mostly Will would rouse him to give him medication or food. Usually broths with the fish Will catches over the side of the boat. Will insists it's nothing but to Hannibal the care that is shown means Will has chosen to live and live with him. Something he had not been sure of when they tumbled off the cliff into the frothing ocean below.

  
A small huff alerts him to another's presence. He frowns slightly at his dulled senses. It's Will. Asleep curled up towards him like the dogs he used to spend his life with. It's strikes him that Will is looking much better and for that he is relieved. The bruises are yellowing, the dark circles under his eyes are gone now he is aware Hannibal is on the mend.  


For a the first week every time Hannibal had awoken Will had looked pained, emotionally and physically, it was only when Hannibal had the strength to argue that Will had taken time to rest. Between sailing the boat, caring for Hannibal and organising the supplies it was a wonder why his injuries hadn't worsened.  


Hannibal doesn't feel hungry so it can't be long since he fell asleep and Will is a warming presence beside him. Huffing breaths, his hair propelled by them showing his closed eyes.  


He's grateful to see Will like this, so relaxed, an empty bowl in his curled up arms showing at least he is eating too.  


Hannibal wonders what there new life will be like he was sure it was on the bluff, Will had been with him in every way. Reciprocating his love, and his desire to bring down a wrath on their enemies, but in the four walls of the cabin, the only place Hannibal has seen for nearly a month now, Will has only been pleasant with him. They have only just started to share mealtimes again. He was almost professional in the way he administers medical care and in the haze of anti inflammatories, pain killers and antibiotics he couldn't get a good read on Will. He felt hopeless at times but the fact that Will remained gave him strength.  


Beside him Will starts to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever and I'm currently writing it on my phone. No one has beta'd or proof read this so sorry for the mistakes.


	2. Formulating a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up and we get to see what he's thinking.
> 
> Apologies for how short the chapter's are I'm writing this on my phone just for fun I have terrible grammar and my phone's spell check can only help me so much. If you have any input or corrections just leave a comment.

It's warm and he can smell food. It feels like home. He drifts in and out peacefully for what feels like the first time in years. As he slowly comes back to consciousness he jolts up on a panic.

"Shit!" he exclaims his eyes immediately dart to Hannibal.

Hannibal half smirks at his concern,"relax Will, It's not like I'm able to steal away like a theif in the night."

"That wasn't my concern," huffs will rubbing around his eye with one hand. "Who do you think is sailing the boat while I'm napping down here?" It comes out more curt than he meant. He really does need to sleep it's making him snappy and irritable, but between them escaping and Hannibal's recovery he's had alot on his mind.

Hannibal observes Wills stress etched beautifully on his face and reaches out an unknowing hand stopping in mid air on it's way to remove the sheild Will is using to hide his face. Will must feel a headache coming on he worries in his own mind, and wonders if Will has been taking care of himself as much as he said he would after their fight.

Will gently catches Hannibal's hand and sets it back next to him, "be careful, I don't know how much you should be moving."

"I assure you I do William, thanks to your efforts I am not far from making a full recovery, but I have to mention you may look worse that I do."

Will is taken aback for second until he sees the corner of Hannibal's mouth twitch slightly, "thanks Doctor is that my official diagnosis, 'you look like shit'."

Hannibal's eyebrows twitch down to a barely viable frown,"once again William I am merely suggesting you take a rest from your caretaking duties. It's been weeks. You have not been sleeping properly if anything untoward where to happen you would not be at your best," he performs the most charming smile he is currently able, "lie back and continue your rest anything else can wait until morning."

Will can't think of a clever reason to disagree so he must be exhausted. He tidys the plates into the small kitchenette sink out of Hannibal's view. Weighs the anchor checks Hannibal's meds and finally climbs back onto the bed. He doesn't get under the covers, that's a step too far for his propriety in his current state of mind. Before their previous argument he had been sleeping either on the deck in a beach style lounge chair or in the chair in the cabin at helm of the boat. Hannibal had insisted they share the one bed available on the boat.

As Will drifts of he is unaware that Hannibal remains resolutely awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late. I as I'm sure many of you are am struggling with some mental health stuff at the moment. I have been struggling with having a lot of free time but no energy to create and then feeling guilty about it and the cycle repeats.
> 
> The next chapter will be up quicker than this one I'm going to start on a draft now.


	3. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry I am just not consistent, but I'm still here and this is actually from my laptop so it should be legible.  
> Its a short one as I try and write a bit ahead.

He waits until he can hear Will's breath deepen and he knows he is asleep. He shifts his limbs and is acutely aware of pain but decides not to pay it any attention. He sits up slowly feeling stiff and frowns at himself. He remembers a time when injuries would phase him very little. Swinging his feet to the ground he turns his energy into standing up. The walk to the bathroom isn't far even though the boat is nicer than most. He uses the wall to steady himself but does manage to get himself to his feet. He casts a look back to Will who is still slumbering quietly.

In the bathroom he relives himself and looks into the mirror. His hair has grown slightly which he is glad of. He didn't enjoy the way they cut it during his imprisonment. He looked older and lighter but all that would take is some decent nutrition and exercise. He only hopes it doesn't effect Wills growing feelings for him. He internally chastises himself. What he and Will have is more than mere physical attraction. They are bound together in death. Even though technically they didn't die. Will made his decision and it was Hannibal. What Hannibal wasn't sure of was how to push this into a real relationship. Will had never mentioned a same sex relationship but the way he had clung to Hannibal on the cliff could only mean that they yearned for each other,but then Will had pulled them both over the cliff. 

Hannibal thinks he understands why. He isn't angry at Will it made sense for their story to end together. Will is conflicted about them being together as Hannibal has a habit of creating chaos and destruction around him. Hannibal searches himself and finds he believes he could live a relatively peaceful life as long as he had Will challenging him. If it would keep Will close to him. Anyone trying to get between them , he catches his expression in the mirror teeth bared, he'd have to watch that must be the cocktail of drugs messing with his usually impeccable control.

Plans half formed he heads back to bed, Hannibal had always preferred to improvise anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. This is the first thing I've ever posted there is no Beta and I'm writing this on my phone.


End file.
